


No Reason. You're Not Hot Or Anything Like That. Obviously.

by flamingstuffs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Future Leo Valdez/ Jason Grace, Highschool AU, M/M, Nico - Freeform, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Percico - Freeform, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingstuffs/pseuds/flamingstuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is fed up, and decides to do what he's wanted to do for years.</p><p>High School AU Oneshot</p><p>For those of you who would be disappointed, sorry. There is no smut. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nico stomped through the hallway, determinedly elbowing away any of the high schoolers in his path, scanning for a certain group of shit-heads. He spotted them near the end of the hallway, leaning up against lockers, their exceptionally beautiful girlfriends hanging off their arms. There was an area around them that everyone who valued their lives avoided violating at all costs. Near the edge of the jock zone, Nico stopped dead, steeling his courage. 

He took a deep breath. 

He placed a foot over the invisible line.

No one noticed. 

Nico exhaled slowly. 

He stepped completely across. 

The jocks were too busy being buffoons to realize. 

He took another tentative step. 

A few passersby stopped to observe the jock in its natural habitat, preying on any who dared enter their territory. Especially scrawny punk sophomores, who were far lower down on the food chain. Like how sometimes, a lion will kill and eat a mouse. 

They still hadn't noticed Nico. 

He inhaled through his mouth. 

He exhaled through his nose. 

He clenched his fists.

He took exactly five extremely fast steps forward, and snatched the shirt collar of the swim team captain, shoving him backwards against the green lockers. There was a moment of complete silence, when Nico's dark eyes met the deep blue of his 'captive' and the other jocks were too shocked to move. The spectators held their breath, waiting for the beatdown to commence. Nico's eyes flicked down to Percy's mouth, lips slightly parted, panting slightly. 

Nico swallowed, hard. 

He leaned forward, pulling Percy downwards slightly. He just lingered there for a moment, savoring the feeling. Percy's lips were so close to his, Nico almost lost his courage. His eyes flicked upwards to meet Percy's. 

Nico kissed him.

Percy made a little squeaking sound, his eyes growing wide. 

Nico stepped away. 

No one spoke. 

Everyone stared.

"Always wanted to do that-" Nico said breathlessly, his voice seeming loud in the silence. "Sorry, Annabeth, it won't happen again." He addressed her without taking his eyes off Percy. 

Everyone was silent, staring with an intensity that made Nico feel as if he were being X-rayed. 

He took one, tiny step back. 

His combat boot squeaked on the floor. The hallway exploded into noise and movement, people shouting, whooping, laughing and talking. Nico made a break for it, around the corner, toward the exit.

A very dazed Percy blinked. 

Jason, Will, Annabeth and Piper looked at him.

"Dude." Said Jason. "What. The. Hell."


	2. Percy Is A Little Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh.

Nico slipped out the backdoor of the school. A little smirk was present on his face, despite all his efforts to quell it. He leaned against the tan bricks of the wall, arms crossed over his chest, head tipped back. Closing his eyes, he gave a little drunken giggle.   
"Oh my god." He said aloud. "I did it."   
"Yes, you did. Props for courage. Jocks are vicious."   
Nico laughed, and held out his hand to the side.   
"Thanks, Thalia."   
She cocked a sideways grin at him and slid a cigarette into Nico's palm. He stuck it between his lips and dug around in his pockets for his lighter.   
"So," Thalia began. "What'd he say?"  
"Don' know-" Nico said thickly around the cigarette. "Kinda jus' laid one on 'im and walked off." Where had his goddamn lighter got to?   
"Who was it, again?"   
Thalia usually staked out right here, a kind of senior counselor for all the newbies in excessive eyeliner and skinny jeans. She also provided cigarettes. 

"Percy." Nico finally chased down his lighter and took a drag. "Percy freakin Jackson."

"The guy with the green eyes? And the weird bead thingy?"

"Yup. That guy."

Thalia paused.

"Isn't he straight?"

Nico smiled slightly. "One hundred percent."   
"Oh." She fell silent for a second or so. "I like your shirt. MCR are some of my favorites. Three Cheers is the best." Nico looked down.   
"Yeah. Green Day rocks, too." He gestured to Thalia's tee. She smiled. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Percy still felt dazed. He knew the guy's name, of course, but, Nico was the guy they shunned. Nobody was friends with Nico. Which of course, was Nico's own fault. If he wanted friends, maybe he shouldn't wear eyeliner and an aviator's jacket, or be so mopey and emo all the time, or have a ponytail. That was practically the school motto. If you want to fit in, don't be like Nico di Angelo. He was the warning, the horror story older siblings tell their little sisters and brothers. A chilling tale of high school non-conformity. Besides, Percy never talked to him. Not, like, a conversation. More along the lines of hallway insults and maybe a shove. Or like, tripping him. But it was no big deal, 'cause everybody did it. Percy figured, if that many people did it, how bad could it be? Nico was fine. Percy wasn't ruining his life with it. And, it was Nico's fault for being weird. Still, Nico had literally not a single reason to like him. Not one, that Percy could think of. 

It must have been a dare. Or a prank. Or Nico lost a bet. There was no way it was volitional. Like, at all. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Holy shit guys, please, c'mon." Percy pleaded. Jason's basement was full of people. Mostly, they were drunk people. The drunk people included Piper and Jason. Will had disappeared, presumably to go make out with some random (also likely drunk) chick who wanted to have his babies, because apparently Will was beautiful like that. Annabeth, being rather more intelligent with her life choices, remained mostly sober. 

"Nah, man, he's - totally in fuckin, like, fuckin LOVE with you." Jason slurred, his leg wrapped precariously around Piper's. She giggled. 

"Jason, you're really drunk." 

"Course m' not." 

"Jason." 

"Wha."

"Shut the fuck up."

Jason let out a long sigh through his nose. "God, like, fine." He gripped Piper's forearms and dragged her in. 

"Gross!" Annabeth spluttered. Percy scoffed. She turned her mischievous and evil gaze upon him. 

"Annabeth..."

She grinned wickedly. 

"Annaaaaabeth........"

"So." Her smile grew impossibly larger. "That emo guy in the hallway." 

"God, please no-"

"What's his name?"

"I don't know!" 

She giggled and poked him in the ribs.

"No, Annabeth." He grasped her arms gently and looked at her seriously. "Stop. Please."

She blinked once, calculating his sobriety, in more ways than one. 

"Okay." She said lightly. Percy grinned when she shoved him over on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear! I am working on things. Things including, a side story. Titled: Leo and Jason Have A Thing. Because They Can. 
> 
> I ship it so much.
> 
> I love Solangelo too but Percico is SOOOOOO much more dramatic. Also, traumatic.


End file.
